


(Maybe) I Hate You

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [12]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 12: Cristessi





	

Dizer que a relação entre Cristiano e Lionel é fácil, é errar completamente. Eles são obrigados a conviverem devido ao facto de ambos terem amigos em comum que insistem em andar juntos e arrastar os dois "rivais" atrás deles.

— Cris, podes parar quieto?— o português é repreendido por Marcelo que lhe dá um leve estalo no topo da cabeça.— Tu não tens escolha, vens e ponto final!

E mais uma vez, Cristiano foi obrigado a ir com Marcelo, James e Sergio até ao centro comercial para se encontrarem com o Neymar, Dani, Gerard e como é óbvio, o Leo. Cristiano insistia em ficar em casa, mas Marcelo conseguia sempre de alguma maneira obrigá-lo a sair da cama.

— Estou farto de ver a cara daquele chato! — Cris resmunga e novamente recebe um estalo do brasileiro que o acompanha.— Para!

Ao longe, James consegue finalmente avistar o outro grupo de pessoas e corre até lá para abraçar Neymar. Cristiano revira os olhos, seguindo Marcelo e Sergio que quando chegam ao pé do grupo cumprimentam toda a gente.

— Olá Cris!— Dani fala, dando um abraço rápido ao português.— Tudo bem?

— Queres mesmo saber a resposta?— Cristiano pergunta, fazendo Dani afastar-se e voltar para perto de Neymar e James.— Agora é suposto ficarmos aqui parados a olhar para o chão?

— Sempre é melhor olhar para o chão do que para a tua cara.— Lionel atira e todos ficam em silêncio, sabendo que Cristiano não se ia dar por vencido.

— Ao menos as pessoas conseguem ver a minha cara. Já tu és tão pequeno que é preciso uma lupa para olhar para ti.— Cris cospe, virando costas e encarando Sergio que ri disfarçadamente.

— Vocês não têm remédio.— James comenta, abanando a cabeça.

Marcelo e Neymar acabam por decidir que seria uma boa ideia todo o grupo ir ver um filme e ninguém se opõe à ideia o que deixa os dois brasileiros bastante animados. Porém, no momento de entrar na sala de cinema, Cristiano decide ir à casa de banho, abandonando assim os seus amigos.

— Mas ele não tem o bilhete dele e depois não pode entrar.— Marcelo observa, mostrando o seu bilhete e o de Ronaldo.— Alguém pode ir lá dar-lho?

— Desculpa, mas não quero perder nem um bocado do filme!— Neymar declara e segura na mão de James, entrando na sala de cinema seguido pelo colombiano.

— Dá cá isso.— Lionel arranca um dos bilhetes da mão de Marcelo.— E que fique bem claro que só vou fazer isto porque o filme que vamos ver é uma autêntica porcaria e quanto mais atrasado chegar, melhor para mim.

— Como queiras.— Gerard gargalha.

Leo revira os olhos e sai dali, percorrendo o longo corredor até finalmente encontrar a casa de banho. Ele repara que todas as casas de banho individuais se encontram livre, à exceção de uma onde Leo facilmente presume que está Cristiano.

— Despacha-te que eu não tenho a tua vida, estúpido!— Leo fala alto o suficiente para que o português o consiga ouvir.

Assim que sai da casa de banho onde estava, Cristiano olha para Leo com desdém e lança-lhe um olhar interrogador. Lionel mostra-lhe o bilhete do cinema e Cristiano tira o papel da mão do homem mais baixo.

— Não precisavas de te dar ao trabalho.— Cristiano fala com rudeza, como sempre quando se trata de se dirigir a Leo.— Sai tu primeiro, não quero sair ao mesmo tempo que tu.

Leo bufa e dirige-se até à porta da casa de banho, preparando-se para a abrir quando percebe que de alguma maneira a mesma está aparentemente trancada. Ele tenta puxar a maçaneta vezes sem conta, com o orgulho a falar mais alto e a negar-se a pedir ajuda ao homem que também está na casa de banho.

— Nem uma porta consegues abrir, pulga?— Cristiano ri e aproxima-se da porta, dando um encontrão a Lionel e afastando-o da área.— Vê e aprende.

Cristiano segura a maçaneta e roda-a, puxando-a para si e depois empurrando-a para fora, mas não resulta já que a porta não se mexe um único centímetro. Lionel gargalha, vendo o outro homem começar a ficar frustrado.

— A sério que nem uma porta tu sabes abrir?— Lionel imita o que Cris havia dito.— És burro como tudo.

O português mostra-lhe o dedo do meio e afasta-se da porta, tirando o telemóvel do bolso e tentando ligar aos seus amigos, mas nenhum deles atende. Leo faz o mesmo, mas tal como Cristiano, não é bem sucedido.

— Nenhum deles atende.— Leo aponta e senta-se no chão contra a parede.— Parece que o meu pior pesadelo acabou de se tornar real.

— E qual é esse pesadelo? É que continuas horrível como sempre.— Cris goza, sentando-se na parede oposta à de Leo.

— Não.— ele bufa e revira os olhos.— Estar preso com o burro do Cristiano Ronaldo num sítio. 

— A culpa é tua! Tu foste a última pessoa a entrar na casa de banho!— Cris apressa-se a falar. 

— Felizmente a culpa é sempre minha!— Leo ironiza.— Tenho as costas largas.

— Mas é verdade.— o português reforça a sua ideia, encolhendo os ombros.— Tu és burro, não me admira nada que faças este tipo de coisas. 

— Desculpa senhor perfeito se não nasci com um cérebro tão avançado como o teu! — Leo bufa, começando a ficar farto desta conversa.— És tão convencido.

Cristiano levanta-se e aproxima-se de Leo, que repete os gestos do homem português. Os dois encaram-se mutuamente, cada um com o melhor olhar ameaçador que consegue fazer e ao que parece Cristiano está a ganhar a "batalha".

— Odeio-te.— Leo murmura, vendo Cris dar um passo em frente.

— Também te odeio.— Cris grunhe.

Quando o homem mais baixo segura o rosto de Cristiano e o beija com ferocidade, nenhum dos dois consegue negar que na realidade eles se sentam bem nesta situação. Cristiano empurra Leo contra parede, continuando a beijá-lo até que se ouve alguém falar:

— O que é que está a acontecer?

Marcelo fica boquiaberto a olhar para os dois homens que rapidamente se separam para olhar para o amigo de ambos. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Leo pronuncia-se:

— Como é que abriste a porta?

— Assim.— Marcelo fecha a porta da casa de banho, abrindo-a de seguida.— Qual é a dificuldade?

Leo e Cristiano ficam os dois um pouco envergonhados por nenhum deles ter conseguido abrir a porta, resultando numa situação bastante embaraçosa perante Marcelo que ainda não deixou de sorrir como um idiota.

— Vocês vêm ver o filme ou têm coisas mais importantes para fazer?— o brasileiro pergunta, piscando o olho no fim.

— Cala-te.— Cris e Leo falam em uníssono.


End file.
